The invention relates to a method and a device for producing curved lengths of spring band steel.
WO 94/17932 has disclosed a method and a device for producing metal strips. With this method and device, band material of constant thickness and width is drawn by a pair of opposing rollers and the distance between the rollers is varied in order to shape the band material so that it has a varying thickness over its length and the band material is then subjected to a heat treatment.